


24 Things To Do To Make Your Parents Think You're Crazy

by MikeWritesThings (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ameripan (?), FACE Family, FrUK, Humor, M/M, PruCan (?), craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and his brother Matthew, have absolutely nothing to look forward to for the summer. But what if they make it enjoyable by making their parents think they're absolutely insane?</p><p>Well, it's worth a try!</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things To Do To Make Your Parents Think You're Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on a friend's account temporarily because this one was inaccessible. Enjoy!

Alfred F. Jones was ultimately, bored. He sat in his room all day, three days before school was to end, and knew this summer was going to suck. His best friend, Kiku, was going to Japan for the summer. Matthew's friend, Gilbert (who was also his friend) and his brother were going to Germany. His other friend, Matthias would be spending nearly every waking moment with his boyfriend Lukas, and Alfred wasn't going to be doing anything special.

"Mattie," Alfred groaned when Matthew barged into their shared room, cheeks pink from the heat, "Mattie, the summer's going to suck."

"I know, Al," Even Matthew wasn't acting very optimistic, what with Gilbert going away and Yekaterina, his other friend, sharing tearful goodbyes as she and her family were moving back to Russia tomorrow.

"Maybe we could convince dad to take us to France again?" Alfred lay down roughly on his bed, scowling at the ceiling.

"I don't think Papa would do that after what happened after the great French Fry Incident," Matthew deadpanned, laying down on his own bed.

"Mom would kill dad if he had to go to France again, he hates it there!" Alfred laughed at the thought. Though not really his 'mom', Alfred still called him that-for ironic reasons, of course. Most of the time, however, to avoid confusion, around their parents, Alfred and Matthew simply referred to them as 'Francis' and 'Arthur.'

The twins were silent for a long time, Matthew eventually looking something up on his phone. What could they do over the summer? Play catch or some other boring activity? They could go to the swimming pool, but they'd been banned since....That day with the coconuts and flamethrowers.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit Alfred with the force of a speeding train and he sat up in his bed, eyes wide, a maniacal grin cross his face. Matthew cocked an eyebrow, turning his head to look at the excitable twin.

"What?"

"What if we pranked Franny and Artie?" Alfred breathed, keeping his voice down in case they overheard, "And do something cool like make them think we're crazy!"

Matthew blinked before slowly sitting up, taking a moment to stare at Alfred before saying, "I'm listening..."

............................................................................................................

Thanks to their wonderful friend Google, the twins found a list of things to do to make their parents think they were absolutely insane, and conducted a list, splitting the items evenly between the two. The last day of school came and went, and it was a week after summer had officially started did the two put their plan into action.

_Day One._

"Alfred," Arthur said, coming down the stairs of their small home. He heard a strange sound coming from the boy and gave him a funny look, "What was that?"

"What?" Alfred blinked innocently, setting down his DC comic.

"I said Alfred," Arthur blinked back when Alfred gave a low "moo."

Arthur gave his son a strange look before shaking his head, "Alfred-"

"Moo."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Alfred-"

"Moo."

Arthur squinted suspiciously at his son before shaking his head and stomping into the kitchen. If Alfred was being ridiculous, he'd rather not be around in fear of raising his blood pressure. His husband, Francis, resided in the kitchen as well, talking animatedly to Matthew. Arthur enjoyed talking to Matthew, as he was generally less wild than Alfred. However, Francis seemed to say something humorous and Matthew burst out laughing, taking the two by surprise.

In the middle of his laugh came a snort, and Matthew froze before laughing and snorting even louder than before. The two exchanged glances as Matthew continued to laugh to himself, stumbling away into the living room.

"A-Al-"

"Moo."

_Day Two._

Francis came home from work feeling exhausted. He'd had to deal with annoying customers all day complaining and complaining and complaining. One woman even threatened to shear his fabulous mane of blond hair off if she didn't get what she wanted. Francis gave a roll of his eyes at the thought of her actually accomplishing such a thing before dropping his bag to the floor.

Upon entering the living room, he was met with a very strange sight-Alfred hanging upside down from the couch, seemingly talking seriously to nobody-On closer inspection, it was a ballpoint pen with "Anaklusmos" engraved on it.

"No, I can't tell them," Alfred was saying, eyes filled with worry, "William, they'll totally think I'm insane!"

"Mon ami," Francis asked confusedly, stepping fully into the room and eyeing his son with caution, "What are you doing?"

"Talking," Alfred said without missing a beat, clutching Anaklusmos close to his chest, "We're having a serious discussion here. Could you please leave?"

Francis's jaw worked slightly at the oddness of the situation before he gave a forced chuckle.

"What could you possibly be talking to a pen about?"

Alfred sniffed angrily, "William is a fine young gentleman, don't you be talking shit about him."

Francis gave a short laugh that quickly turned into a yelp when he felt something tug at his hair. He spun around to see his beloved Matthew standing there with a few stands of his golden locks held in his palm, looking excited.

"DNA!" He shouted, before turning on his heel and rushing up the stairs. Francis blinked, utterly confused, and turned back to Alfred, a question on the tip of his tongue, but found that Alfred had returned to arguing with "William."

What a day.

_Day Three._

Arthur settled into his favorite chair near the front door, leaning into it comfortably with a book in hand. A day of arguing nonstop with Francis usually called for a cup of tea, but for some reason, all his tea had been dumped down the toilet, and now they were too soggy and disgusting for use. Francis had recounted their sons' strange behaviors yesterday, but the Brit thought nothing of it-they were teenagers and summer had just started. He remembered being wild during those times as well.

Arthur flipped the book open to his bookmarked page, a strange novel entitled Twilight. His friend Vlad Popescu said the novel was downright trash, and, curious, Arthur had gotten it last week when he had nothing to do. He was finding it rather difficult to read and take seriously at the same time, what with Edward...Sparkling.

A few pages of reading and wanting to close his eyes at this foolishness, the lights suddenly flicked off and Arthur's head snapped up, eyebrows drawing together as he saw Alfred standing there, hand on the light switch. The light turned on again, and Alfred seemed surprised, before turning it off again.

"Alfred? What in the heavens do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded as the light turned back on, filling the room with it's yellow-ish gleam.

The British man went ignored for another minute of the lights turning on and off, before Alfred gave an exclamation of "Oh! So that's what it does!" and rounding on his heel shouting,

"Mattie! Mattie oh my god you'll never believe what I just discovered!"

Arthur didn't realize his draw had been dropped open until he closed it with a 'snap.'

Later on, after being chased out of the kitchen by Francis ("My cooking is not that bad, Francis!" "Yes. Yes it is.") Arthur settled back down in his chair, listening to the sound of the tub being filled upstairs. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on to some program that seemed mildly interesting when the sudden shout of,

"HELP ME! I'M DROWNING!" resonated throughout the house. Within an instant Arthur was racing upstairs, throwing open the door to the bathroom with a "Bloody hell, what is it!"

He was met with Matthew sitting in the middle of the bathtub, a nylon pink swimsuit adorning his figure and sporting a floatie. Matthew blinked up at the blond-haired Brit before saying,

"Nothing."

Arthur left the bathroom feeling like there was something he was missing out on.

_Day Four._

Francis had seen a number of strange things within his lifetime-especially with his friends Gilbert and Antonio-but this took the cake.

He watched his son chase around in circles on his and Arthur's bed, attempting to snap at his bottom with his teeth, and looking like he was having the time of his life.

"Mon cher," Francis said slowly, running a hand through his hair, "What...What do you think you are doing?"

"Chasing this damn tail, that's what!" Alfred giggled, taking a pause before returning to circling the bed wildly on his hands and knees. The sight was rather amusing-A nearly six-foot-tall teenage boy with the same build as a football jock bouncing around on a bed pretending to chase a tail? If Francis had his phone on him, he'd be filming this. However, with the strange series of events that had been occurring lately, this was just mildly disturbing.

After a few more minutes of mesmerized staring, Francis promptly turned away from the situation and made his way to the kitchen to begin preparing lunch. Matthew sat at the table with a cup of tea and a book-Les Misérables, something Francis held very dear to him. Smiling fondly and ruffling his other son's hair, Francis said,

"Nice book, mon cher fils. Your brother is acting strange, do you know anything about that?"

" **Kill him** ," Matthew croaked in a low voice, and Francis froze, eyes going wide.

"Wh-what?"

"What?" Matthew blinked, staring at his father with innocent eyes, "You or Arthur should talk to him, Papa."

"I....Yes, maybe I just..." Francis shook his head. He must have imagined it. His sweet innocent Matthew (although similarly in height and build to his older twin) would never say something like that...

" **Damn nuisances,** " Matthew growled again, staring intently at his book before his tone changed again, "How was your day, Papa?"

"It was okay," Francis backed away slightly, cautiously, "And yours?"

" **I drowned in the blood of my enemies** ," Matthew snarled, before his tone changed abruptly once again, "Oh, all I really did was build a Lego house and now I'm reading. What's for dinner?"

"I.... _Boeuf bourguignon_ ," Francis answered, smiling weakly, "Your favorite!"

" **It tastes better with the meat of orphans,** " The demonic growling was back. Matthew turned his head to look at his father, smiling brightly.

"That sounds delicious, Papa!"

Francis was very sure he was going crazy.

_Day Five._

Arthur rushed around the kitchen, grabbing various items and tossing them into his briefcase for lunch. He had a very important meeting with a client and he had slept in...! He'd be lucky if he didn't lose them because of this...!

A sudden CRASH sounded from the living room and Arthur froze, an apple in one hand and yogurt in the other. He set the items down before walking in the living room and seeing a struggling Alfred on the floor.

The boy had forced his legs into the armholes of his shirt and apparently attempted to force his head through one of the legs of his shorts, and must have tripped down the stairs due to the difficulty of trying to walk like that. Arthur felt his jaw drop before croaking,

"Alfred...What are you doing...?"

Alfred paused in his struggling, peering up at Arthur, his glasses askew. A moment's silence before Alfred rolled his eyes, wheat-colored hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he said,

"Making a fashion statement! Duh!"

Arthur had to rush to work without much questioning of his oldest (?) son, but the lingering wonder of if his sons were insane pushed at the back of his mind all day.

Meanwhile, at home, Francis was going through a similar dilemma.

"Matthew...." Francis said, looking up from his coffee, "What are...Where are you going?"

"Out," Matthew responded curtly. Francis set his coffee down on the table, swallowing.

"But...."

"But?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"But you're...Naked."

"Yes," Matthew turned, placing his hands on his hips, "And?"

"And..." Francis struggled for words, "Mon fils...I'm okay if you're naked at home-I'm naked at home a lot-But...Out in public...?"

"Wearing clothes is against my religion," Matthew deadpanned. Francis stared for the longest time before asking,

"And what religion may that be...?"

"Canadian," Matthew whispered, a lone tear running down his cheek.

Matthew did not go out, but remained naked indoors for the rest of the day.

_Day Six._

"Dude, this is the awesomest thing we've done since the Coconut Incident," Alfred laughed to his twin, who was adjusting his glasses before the mirror. The two were going out early while their fathers were sleeping in to....Buy a few items.

"I agree," Matthew said softly, smiling at his brother. They shared the same wheat colored hair, though Matthew's was longer....Getting a bit too long, in fact.

"Can we get haircuts as well?" Matthew asked. Alfred gave a shrug as he said,

"Sure, why not?"

Soon after they piled into the car, a smirk suddenly crossed Matthew's face.

"What?" Alfred asked, knowing that smirk. He got the same exact look when an idea struck him.

"We should dye our hair," Matthew said, grinning. Alfred blinked.

" _Hell yes_."

............................................................

After the initial shock of their sons arriving home with pink hair, the day continued fairly normally, though it made Arthur recount a story of when he himself had dyed his hair purple and black when he was a teenager.

Francis wandered upstairs to go into the small office they had. 'Office' wasn't really the right word for it, but that was what it was officially known as, anyways. He passed by Alfred and Matthew's room before backtracking, having caught sight of something strange.

Inside the bedroom, were at least a hundred different stuffed animals, ranging from large pandas to tiny Beanie Babies and Pillow Pets. Alfred sat in front of them, talking to them seriously. Francis pushed the door open slowly, mouth hanging open. What in the world...?

"No, Arthur #29," Alfred sighed, shaking his head seriously, "That just doesn't make sense. Hey, you, Francis #42! No talking! You're on probation!"

"Mon cher..." Francis breathed, clutching at his chest, "What are you doing?!"

"Discussing war tactics," Alfred shook his head gravely, "Arthur #12 thinks we should just bomb them from afar. Arthur #29, however, has a different plan in mind."

He shot a glare towards a stuffed frog.

"However, Francis #42 isn't helping at all!"

Francis hurried out of the room as Alfred burst into maniacal laughter.

............

Arthur had taken Matthew out grocery shopping, though he caught the younger twin staring intently into thin air at times. At the check out line, Matthew kept giving a certain customer strange looks.

Finally, exiting the busy grocery store, Arthur turned to him and said,

"What was that all about?"

Matthew blinked before a sweet smile crossed his face, grabbing Arthur's hand gently.

"I see dead people," He sang softly.

_Oh bloody hell, somebody exorcise this child...!_

_Day Seven._

It took Arthur a long while to realize why he had woken up. It had been around maybe four in the morning, and, without knowing why he had abruptly awakened, he had stared blankly into the darkness. But now, with his eyesight adjusted, he realized with a jolt that a dark figure was standing above him.

A quick check proved that Francis was at his side, snoring heavily into his pillow, and Arthur felt fear creep through him like ice, head snapping back to look at the dark figure. The silence was heavy, intense, and Arthur realized that, with help from the light glinting off a pair of glasses and the shadow of a wild cowlick, it was Alfred.

"Alfred," He breathed softly, trying not to wake up Francis, "What are you doing?"

Alfred was silent. Arthur frowned slightly. Was he sleep-walking? Alfred had been known to sleep-walk when he was around seven...Could he possibly be doing it again? He'd sit up, but Francis's leg was draped across his, and that might end up waking the Frenchman.

And the staring was really, really starting to freak him out.

The clock next to him suddenly hit five A.M., and, with a shout that shocked both of his parents, Alfred yelled,

"GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!"

Francis and Arthur both sat up quickly as Alfred smiled at them, Francis reaching over to turn on the light.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Arthur shouted, his temper rising. Alfred continued to smile. Without another word, he left.

The two men sat in silence for a very long while, until Francis cleared his throat and said,

"Mon amour...Have you been noticing Matthew and Alfred acting strange lately?"

"Indeed I have," Arthur muttered, turning to look at him, "What do you reckon's going on?"

"They must be extremely bored," Francis sighed, "Since we're not doing anything special this summer..."

"Bored enough to drive them insane?" Arthur shook his head tiredly, "I'm starting to worry about them."

"As am I," Francis rubbed at his stubbled chin, in deep thought, before saying,

"Maybe we should take them out today? You and I are both off..."

"It wouldn't hurt," Arthur said after a while of thinking, "It'll be good for us, too. We've been at one another's throats, lately."

"Are you being the mature one, now?" Francis smirked.

"Oh shut it, you bloody frog."

.............

Around noon the family piled into the car, waiting for the air conditioner to cool it down from sitting in the summer heat. They planned to go out to the movies and then to a nice restaurant the boys enjoyed. However, as soon as they were in the car...

"This reminds me of the 1940's," Matthew said fondly, staring up at the clouded sky.

"And why is that, Matthew?" Arthur glanced at his son from the review mirror, Francis beginning to back out of the driveway.

"It reminds me of the time when dead bodies were stuffed into cars," Matthew smiled.

The rest of the car ride was awkward save for Alfred humming a happy tune and Matthew joining in.

_Day Eight._

After the strange car trip yesterday (but enjoyable experience of getting out of the house) Francis and Arthur resolved to try to go out more.

Francis walked into the living room after getting changed for the day, Arthur having left early this morning to get off earlier. Being the boss had it's perks.

In the living room, Alfred was watching something, and on closer inspection it was Barney. Assuming nothing else interesting was on at all, Francis shrugged and shuffled into the kitchen, where Matthew had just finished making pancakes.

"Thank you, Matthew," Francis smiled, and Matthew smiled back, drizzling maple syrup all over his pancakes. When Francis finished and washed his plate, he wandered back out into the living room, where Alfred was still watching Barney. Funnily enough, it seemed to be the same scene he had seen when he entered the room earlier. Francis thought nothing of it and grabbed a book, settling down next to his son and beginning to read.

A few hours later though, Francis was no longer able to ignore it. It was the same Barney episode, seven times, and it was driving him nuts. Alfred had remained silent and expressionless the whole time, and Francis was growing very concerned. He reached over to the remote, in which Alfred did not protest, and turned off the TV.

A hand snatched his wrist and Francis's head snapped to face Alfred, who was glowering at him.

"You turned off my program," Alfred said darkly.

Francis stared in shock at his son's dark expression before freeing his wrist, scooting to the other side of the couch. Alfred continued to stare at him. The air grew uncomfortable and Francis rushed to his room.

What was going on with his sons?

..................................

Around three, Arthur got off from work, and the four went to the mall at precisely eight.

"My legs hurt from walking all day," Arthur told his husband, "Can we take the elevator?"

"Of course."

The four filed into the elevator with about six or seven other people, causing the ride up to be very crowded and a bit awkward. The doors closed before Matthew growled,

" **It's time.** "

Several heads turned in his direction, but Matthew smiled happily at the doors as they moved up. The doors opened again and everybody spilled out.

This happened four more times, every time they went on an elevator.

_Day Nine._

Not much happened this day. Arthur came home in his usual state of semi-exhaustion, throwing his briefcase carelessly onto the bed and beginning to undo his tie. Francis was in the shower, judging by the sounds of singing ("Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men?" "Shut up, Francis!" "WHEN I AM IN THE SHOWER, I CAN SING, YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL.") and Matthew and Alfred were upstairs doing...Whatever they were doing.

It was them that Arthur noticed something incredibly strange.

It seemed to be two mutilated Barbie dolls lying on Francis's bedside table, their heads tossed onto the floor. Arthur crossed the room and picked the heads up, shocked to find he and Francis's face glued to each one respectively.  An inspection of the Barbie's faces found they were made to look like them, too-His Barbie with it's eyes colored bright green and the hair cut short and tufty, Francis's shoulder length with crudely drawn stubble on the Barbie's chin.

It was rather disturbing.

Arthur carried the heads and their remains up the stairs, not even bothering on knocking on the twin's door as he entered. The two were playing some sort of video game, and when Arthur held the Barbie's up, Alfred shouted with joy,

"Oh, you found my toys! Yay!"

Arthur left the room feeling even more confused and disturbed than before.

.....................

When Francis was sent by Arthur upstairs to get the boys for dinner, he was honestly afraid. Arthur had told him of the Barbie dolls, and he was really beginning to get concerned for his sons. It was about time to recommend them to a therapist of some sort.

When he arrived on the second-floor landing, he found Matthew hanging up what suspiciously looked like a pentagram on their door.

"Mon Dieu," Francis said, eyes widening, "What is this...?"

Matthew's form twitched slightly before that same demonic voice said, " **This doesn't concern you.** "

But when Matthew turned around, his face was bright and smiling.

"Is it dinner time yet?"

Francis left the second floor without saying another word, truly terrified.

_Day Ten._

It wasn't unusual for the house phone to ring a lot. Arthur and Francis had only recently gotten actual cellphones, so several people still called the home phone-Vlad Popescu and Antonio Carriedo, usually, but it was even stranger when Alfred kept opening the door every time the phone did ring. 

The first time it happened, Francis thought maybe he had just mistook it for the doorbell. However, when Alfred closed the door with a low whisper of "those meddling kids", he frowned.

It happened another four times, neither Arthur nor Francis in the mood to talk to their friends today, leaving the phones unanswered. But each and every time the phone rang, Alfred got up and opened the door. The family was gathered in the living room, Alfred and Matthew watching some show entitled The Whispers, Arthur and Francis reading. Both he and Arthur stared at Alfred each time he did it, though Matthew did not question it.

In fact, Matthew had been almost completely silent the whole day except for earlier, when Francis noticed him dressed in all black.

"Why are you wearing all black, mon cher?"

Matthew gave another twitch like the one yesterday before saying, " **It's time, old man**."

He hadn't said another word since.

_Day Eleven._

The family was once again out for dinner at a hamburger restaurant, Alfred's favorite.  The day had gone smoothly, the only slightly odd thing was when Matthew insisted on bringing a backpack to the restaurant.

Before they had left, however, Arthur had some very important questions for Francis.

"They're seriously beginning to concern me, Francis," Arthur said worriedly, "I think they're truly going insane."

"Oui, I agree," Francis nodded, rubbing at his face. Arthur was dressed in his best, despite just going to a Fuddrucker's, and Francis was dressed rather fashionably. Though usually Francis felt rather special in his clothes, today the feeling was missing, "Something is not right."

But the car ride had been completely normal, maintaining a normal conversation for the first time in days, mostly about possibly going to the beach in a couple of weeks.

At the restaurant, nothing unusual happened at all, despite Alfred downing about four cups of coke in about five minutes. A heavy burp ensued.

"Alfred!" Arthur hissed, swatting at his son, but Alfred at him solemnly before saying in a serious voice,

"I'm sorry, but it was time for Bonnie to leave. He can't use my body as a host forever."

This silenced Arthur. He shot a nervous look towards Francis, who smiled weakly and turned back to his food, but another strange sight and sound caught his eye.

Matthew had zipped open his backpack slightly, peering inside, before saying,

"Got enough air in there?"

Francis nearly had a heart attack.

_Day Twelve._

"Francis," Arthur sighed to his husband, who was adjusting his tie for him before he left for work, "We need a vacation. All of us. Especially Matthew and Alfred."

"I know, mon amour, I know," Francis said lightly, before smoothing out the folds in Arthur's suit, "Smile big, oui? This is an important client!"

"I know, you don't need to bloody remind me."

"I hope you break a leg today, Arthur."

"Same to you, Frog."

Despite their harsh words, they were both smiling when Arthur left.

.............

Francis was getting very concerned with Alfred's TV habits.

He had been watching Elmo for the past ten minutes, tensing up beside him and speaking to the screen.

"No, Mr. Noodle, don't do it!"

Francis tried very hard to ignore his son, typing up an important document for work tomorrow, but it was very hard, especially when Alfred suddenly leaped to his feet with a cheer.

"GO MR. NOODLE!"

................................

Strangely, all their cups had disappeared for some reason, so Arthur was left with nothing but a few plastic cups from some party last year. Not to mention that he had come home with a bit of a head cold, the inside of his building freezing. He constantly reached for the tissue box, and had a special up with name labeled on it so nobody would accidentally drink from it.

However, when he went to throw away the now empty tissue box, he discovered all of the used tissues missing.

He turned to see them in the middle of a strange circle on the floor, Matthew standing above it. Lip curling slightly in disgust, Arthur asked,

"Matthew? What are you doing?"

" **Sacrifice** ," Was all Matthew said.

Arthur spent the rest of the night locked in his room and looking at convenient vacationing spots.

_Day Thirteen._

The day was going by so normally that Arthur and Francis were getting suspicious.

Nothing weird was said or done, no demonic voices, no creepy dolls found anywhere. The boys responded with their usual bright smiles and optimistic answers.

It was until Arthur and Francis were cooking dinner together did they hear strange noises-The sound of the brothers fighting.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur and Francis both walked upstairs to break up whatever petty argument was going on now, but they froze in the doorway when they saw-no, heard what was going on.

"Spinkelborf!"Alfred shouted, throwing a pillow angrily at Matthew, "Snick snack! Dook!"

"Yamietacono!" Matthew howled back, and launched himself at his twin. The two fell to the floor, continuing to scream in absolute gibberish.

"What in the bloody-" Arthur began, but he was cut off by the brothers shouting "SHUT UP!" before returning to their gibberish conversation.

When Francis and Arthur exited the room, they exchanged looks of bewilderment before heading downstairs.

_Final Day._

Arthur and Francis had a very well-needed date night the next day, trusting the boys to be on their own for a couple of hours as they went out to see a movie they both wanted to see. Afterwords was spent looking around the mall before it closed.

Now, they pulled into the driveway, feeling relaxed.

"This has been a very strange couple of weeks," Francis commented, shutting off the car. 

"Indeed," Arthur said in agreement, getting out on the passenger's side, "The boys have been acting strangely."

"But they haven't done anything today," Francis pointed out, "Do you think it's over?"

There was a moment of silence before Arthur paused.

"It's been normal today. Hopefully it'll stay normal."

The scene that greeted them in the living room, however, was not normal.

The furniture had been pushed aside to make room in the middle, and in the middle, standing under a makeshift 'canopy' of flowers and fake glitter stars, stood a mannequin and Alfred dressed in a crisp white suit, Matthew wearing a dark blanket similarly to a priest's robes.

On the mannequin was the face of Alfred's best friend,  Kiku Honda. Matthew held a book and Alfred held a bouquet of flowers.

"Do you, Alfred Freedom Jones, take Kiku Honda to be your lovely mannequ-"

"What." Arthur said, shock rooting him to the spot, "In the name of hell is going on here?"

"I'm getting married!" Alfred chirped brightly, "Isn't that great? Artie, you're the bridesmaid, Mattie's got your dress ready! Franny, you can be the best man, right?"

The very next day, the two men and their sons drove to the beach for a very well-needed vacation, and nothing out of sorts happened there.

..........................

"This was awesome!" Alfred laughed to his brother, who was drying his hair with a towel, "But we should probably stop in case, like, we get recommended to an insane asylum for reals, yo."

"Yeah," Matthew agreed, "But it was fun. Do you think we should tell Francis and Arthur it was all a prank?"

Alfred thought about it before saying, "Nah, let's screw with them some more. They'll never know."

The twins laughed and draped their arms around one another, enjoying the moment.

So maybe the summer wouldn't be completely boring, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy, I know, but it was so fun to write this! XD Here is the full list of 24 Things To Do To Make Your Parents Think You're Crazy!:
> 
> 1\. Moo when someone says your name.
> 
> 2.Suddenly laugh, snort loudly when you laugh, then snort and laugh harder.
> 
> 3\. Talk To A Pen
> 
> 4\. Pluck someone's hair out and yell, "DNA!"
> 
> 5.Switch the light button on and off for a while before saying, "Ooh...I get it!"
> 
> 6.When you shower or bathe, yell, "I'm drowning!"
> 
> 7.Chase an imaginary tail.
> 
> 8.Pretend to have multiple personalities.
> 
> 9.Wear your pants on your head and your shirt on your legs and say you're making a fashion statement.
> 
> 10\. Say wearing clothes is against your religion.
> 
> 11\. Create an army of stuffed animals and name them after your parents.
> 
> 12\. Take their hand and say, "I see dead people." Smile.
> 
> 13\. Stand over their bed at four in the morning. If they wake up, pretend you don't see or hear them. Ignore them. Then yell "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" loudly.
> 
> 14\. When in a car, say with fondness that you remember back in 1940 when cars held dead people.
> 
> 15\. Watch Barney on repeat. Don't stop. If your parents turn it off, look them dead in the eye and say, "You turned off my program."
> 
> 16\. If in an elevator, when the doors close, say in a dark voice, "It's time."
> 
> 17\. Put your parents faces on dolls. Decapitate the dolls. Leave the dolls and the remains in an obvious place. If they confront you, say, "You found my toys! Yay!"
> 
> 18\. Put a pentagram on your door. When asked why, twitch funnily, say darkly, "This doesn't concern you" before smiling and walking away.
> 
> 19\. Whenever the phone rings, get up and answer the door. Slam it when there's nobody there and say "those meddling kids."
> 
> 20\. Dress in black clothing. If asked about it, twitch funnily and say, "It's time." Smile and walk away.
> 
> 21\. Burp loudly. When you receive stares, look at them sadly and say, "it was time for Bonnie to go."
> 
> 22\. Carry a bag. Open it a bit and say, "Got enough air in there?"
> 
> 23\. Get very intense and yell at the TV screen while watching Elmo.
> 
> 24\. Whenever someone sneezes, uses a plastic cup, etc., gather it right in front of them and whisper, "Sacrifice."
> 
> BONUS: You and someone else get into a heated argument in gibberish. When someone asks you something/intervenes, yell a them in English before returning to your gibberish fight.
> 
> BONUS BONUS: One person marry a mannequin with their crush's face glued to it. Second person be the priest.


End file.
